A couple of samples used in extracting residual oil from oil fields were examined in the STEM. These are acrylate polymers of acid and amide monomers which- are known to rather behave like DNA on microscope grids. The hope was to see some reproducible (and perhaps different) form of association into polymers, but in reality, all sorts of forms and aggregations were observed. It turns out that under appropriate salt conditions, the polymers should ball-up into spheres. 'Me distribution of masses would then be a meaningful result, so these experiments will be repeated.